Laridian Magic
Category:Magic Laridian magic was developed and mastered by the Elders before Laridia existed, becoming the very foundation of Laridia and the basis of existence of many. It breaks the various styles of magic down into their most raw and fundamental form, called Essences. The type of essence used determines the spells possible to cast using it or a lesser essence as defined by the Essence Ladder. Purpose Created with the intentions of becoming a more powerful standard, Laridian magic served as the basis for all of the work the Elders had done. From building Laridia to the advanced research dedicated to creating a population of available spells, it grew rapidly. The Elders had hoped it would prove as the superior form of magic over those who opposed them previously, believing that true mastery of such would give them an undeniable advantage. Understanding Essence Usage Essence, appearing in seven different forms, is measured by the letter E. For example, 40 R-E represents forty particles of red essence. When building spells, different measurements of various essences may be required. These essences are woven into specific patterns and, if done correctly, produces the desired result. Attuned Essences Attuned Essences are the Essences naturally binded to a beings soul. Typically, most creatures have one Essence attuned to them. In the case of Godly beings, however, they usually have two. The unique aspect of Attuned Essences is that spells stemming from them either have their effects magnified or their Essence Cost reduced. Such makes using spells within a creatures natural array of abilities all the more ideal. Laridian Magic and the Soul The soul is the core of Laridian Magic. It stores the highest level of essence the soul in question is naturally attuned to. There are three factors that determine a beings magical strength, all stemming from the soul: The Essence Cap, Essence Growth Rate, and the Essence Channel strength. Much like a muscle, a beings soul grows stronger the more the being utilizes magic. As the beings soul is depleted of essence it will simultaneously regenerate and, in turn, increase in strength based on the level of strain exerted. While using magic is ultimately a good thing by strengthening the soul, pushing ones self too far can lead to severe consequence. The soul itself is comprised of a mixture of essences itself, purple and pink specifically. When a beings soul is depleted completely of essence, further attempts at performing magic will result in the soul being broken down and used if possible. While the soul retains the ability to regenerate and heal itself, too much damage can leave it permanently damaged; potentially damaging various aspects of the soul such as the mind, memory, or consciousness itself. The act of depleting ones soul to the point of fragmentation, the soul essentially breaking apart entirely, inflicts them with something known as Magoma. Magoma, also referred to as the soulless state, is when a being has effectively destroyed their own soul and falls into a unrecoverable coma. Essence Cap The Essence Cap defines the maximum number of Essence a beings soul can store at any given time. The cap at birth is defined by what is inherited by the parents. Typically, the number is the sum of half of each parents' caps respectively. A beings cap is not indefinite, however. The cap increases with magic usage, having a direct correlation. In addition to increasing the cap via magic usage, the cap also increases at its own at a natural rate. This rate is known as the Essence Growth Rate. Essence Growth Rate The Essence Growth Rate (EGR) defines the rate to which a beings Essence Cap increases naturally. Unlike the Essence Cap, a beings EGR is not determined by any variables of the parents. It is entirely random and fixed, never increasing nor decreasing. Essence Channel The Essence Channel refers to the limit of flow of Essence. It determines how much Essence a being can produce at any given time. Channels are initially set by an inheritance on behalf of the parent with the strongest channel, mimicking their channel strength at birth. Although the channel is more difficult, it too can be increased via magic usage. Essence Channels are also capable of deterioration, becoming weaker with time until reaching the initial level the being was born with if magic is not actively used. Casting Spells Casting spells through Laridian magic requires a written or verbal incantation that gets activated by the caster channeling the minimum required Essences for the spell to work. The caster must concentrate the Essences and maintain focus, otherwise the Essences will become unwoven and dissipate into nothing. Inherited Spells Spells that are used often enough have a chance to become attuned to the casters soul given enough time. These spells can be passed down into offspring, thus giving said offspring inherited spells. These spells, unlike normal ones, do not need to be written or verbal. Considering their attunement to the casters soul, the caster merely needs to think of the spell and concentrate the required Essences. Essence Cost The Essence Cost is the amount of the specified Essences required to cast a spell. Appearance Laridian Magic takes three different forms, all based on how highly concentrated the Essence involved in the spell is. * Transparency: Essence takes a transparent form naturally. * Flames: Essence assumes a flame like form when concentrated to a 100:1 ratio. * Static: Essence assumes a static like form when concentrated to a 250:1 ratio. When concentrated to a 500:1 ratio, the essence will begin to whine incredibly loudly.